Where'd my Modern History class go?...
by Dragon Firestorm
Summary: My friends and I Invade Middle Earth (Not of our own free will, but it's not like we mind) and then we find out that we're part of some long-lost prophecy. Nikki strikes again!...^__^...


Disclamer - I don't own Lord of the Rings, JRR Tolkien does. I also don't own Andi and Jason, they own themselves. He! He! He! Enjoy!  
  
(You might recognise Nikki and Jason from my other Fic, Two Guys a Girl and Gundam Wing, If you've read my other fic's that is...)  
  
  
  
Chapter one - Where the HELL did my Modern History class go?!  
  
"Nikki are you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"Jason for the last time, NO I am not done reading the book yet!"  
  
"Oh....What about now?"  
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
The red head girl was about ready to strangle her blonde haired friend. She was halfway through 'The Two Towers' and Jason wanted to borrow it when she was done. But from the way things were going Nikki wouldn't be able to finnish her book anytime soon. Glaring at her best friend, she turned back to her book.  
  
"Nikki what about...mmfftt! ".  
  
The violet eyed teen cautiously looked at her friend. A hand was clamped tightly over his mouth.  
  
"I suggest we all pay attention to Mr. Olscamp before you get us in trouble" this quiet comment came from Andi who was currently holding Jason's mouth closed and trying to listen to the teacher that was attempting to teach their class. Nikki smirked at her brown haired friend, and then looked at Jason.  
  
"Yeah J, listen to Andi and SHUT UP!"  
  
Andi removed his hand from Jason's mouth. Jason scowled but said nothing. He could get revenge on Nikki later, but Jason never got the chance to think up what sadistic things he would do to the red head, because the said red head gave out a loud squeek. Andi and Jason both turned towards Nikki and were amazed to find that her book was glowing a strange gold color.  
  
The trio could give no more thought to the matter as the light engulfed them all and pulled them into the book.  
  
  
  
The day was going well for the fellowship, They had set out from Rivendell two days ago and were currently headed towards the Misty Mountains. The beautiful day was lightening everyones mood. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were singing, and the valley they were walking through was full of tall grass that swayed with the breeze. Everything was peaceful until Legolas looked up at the sky and noticed something odd. He paused and turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn do you see that?" Legolas said pointing upward.  
  
His dark haired friend turned toward him.  
  
"See what?"  
  
The rest of the group, noticing that Strider had stopped, Halted and was now listening to what the Blond haired Elf was saying.  
  
"That!" Legolas said pointing again. "There is a lady falling from the sky."  
  
"Have you gone mad!?" Stated Gimli bluntly. "Women do not fall from the sky! They...ehh...."  
  
The dwarfs sentance trailed off as the 'lady' came into view. The assortid members of the fellowship stood still in shock. There was indeed a girl falling from the sky.  
  
"Shouldn't one of us catch her?" asked Pippin as the girl came closer to hitting the ground and the painful impact that would bring. As if the halflings words had brought back the tall folks common sence, Legolas rushed forward and caught the girl. This girl looked extreamly odd to them. She was wearing strange clothing, had waist length flaming red hair that was in a braid, and had an odd sort of bag attatched to her back. The girl slowly opened one violet eye.  
  
  
  
Nikki's mouth fell open, and she blinked rapidly several times. As if falling 10,000 feet hadn't been enough, the shocked red head had opened her eyes and found herself gazing up at the handsome face of Legolas Greenleaf, and after a few more shocked seconds she realised that she was also in the elves arms.  
  
'I can't belive it!! I'm in Middle-Earth!! This can't be happening!! were the HELL did my modern history class go?! I'm in Legolas' arms! I must not drool, Must not drool! but if Legolas is here that also means that...'  
  
Nikki turned her head toward the rest of the fellowship, and her mouth fell open even farther.  
  
'OH MY GOD! they're all here! even Gandalf...Boromir too, that means he hasn't died yet! what part of the book am I in...This has got to be some stress induced delusion concocted by my brain. OH MY GOD!!!!'  
  
"Are you alright Milady?" Nikki's self debate was interupted by Legolas' soft voice as he placed her feet back onto the ground.  
  
"I- I'm fine..." She finaly managed to croak out just as she heard a loud THUNK come from behined her, followed by someone muttering odsanities in german. Nikki whirled around and found herself face to face with Andi, who was currently rubbing the huge sore spot, that was now known as his hined quarters.  
  
"ANDI!" Nikki said as she ran over to her hazel eyed friend, ignoring the shoked looks the nine members of the fellowship were giving them. "Do you have any idea WHERE we are!?"  
  
Andi showed no sign of hearing her and kept muttering in german and rubbing his backside.  
  
"We're in MIDDLE-EARTH!!" Nikki squealed in delight and began dancing around her stunned friend who had finally noticed the nine people looking at them stangely.  
  
Andi contiued to stare at the members of the fellowship for a few minutes longer and then said to Nikki who was still dancing around him "Yes, Nicole, It would appear we are in middle earth, considering we're surounded by the people of the fellowship, who are currently pointing weapons at us. Where's Jason?"  
  
As Andi finished his sentance, Nikki felt the chill of a blade upon her neck.  
  
"Who are you and what is your buisiness?" Said a gruff voice that came from behined her.  
  
Nikki looked to her right to see if Andi could help her, but he had problems of his own. The four hobbits had drawn their swords and serounded him, allong with Gimli and Boromir. She looked to her left and found Legolas ready to fire an arrow at her, and Gandalf looking at her in amusment. The press of the blade, still against her neck, confirmed that the gruff voice that came from behined her was Aragorns.  
  
Well this is just peachy!! What the HELL am I sepposed to tell them...Ummm HI! we're from another world and we have no clue how we got here, but we want to help you destroy the One Ring, and we know everything about you...Please don't kill me! Sheesh! As if they'd buy that!  
  
Nikki heared Aragorn growl, somewhere behined her. Shifted from one foot to the other chewing her lip. shit! shit! SHIT!  
  
"The young one is harmless. You may put your weapons away. She has alot to tell us I believe." said Gandalf in amusment while watching Nikkis mouth drop in a comical fasion.  
  
The pressure of steel lessened on Nikkis neck, but did not completely diminish.  
  
"What if she is a trick sent to fool us, by the Dark Lord?" Aragorn asked suspiciously. At this comment Nikki found her voice and stated bluntly  
  
"As if I'd work for that jerk! He decived you all when he made that One Ring. I'd rather die defending the cute little hobbit known as Frodo than work for that thing and..."  
  
Nikki coverd her mouth when she finaly realised what she had said.  
  
Oh...Shit... was the only sane thought going through her head, as she felt the pressure of steel increase on her neck. She looked over at Gandalf once more and saw an unholy twinkle in his eye's.  
  
Great me and my big mouth....  
  
"Let her go Aragorn." The wizard said once again.  
  
"But she just said..."  
  
"Yes, yes I heard all that. Let her go."  
  
Aragorn reluctantly put his sword back into it's sheath, and Legolas lowerd his bow. Nikki could only gape openly at the Istar.  
  
"I sepose you would like an explanation my dear." Gandalf said and Nikki silently nodded.  
  
"The Istari have known for quite some time that you have been coming. A prophecy was written by myself and Saruman the White about your arrival and the aid you provide for Middle-Earth. Great legends have been formed about the Dragon, Wolf and Hawk."  
  
Nikki was looking at Gandalf as if he had grown another head.  
  
"Whhaaaaa?" Was the only intelegeble thing that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I can see that you are tierd from your long journey," continiued Gandalf " and that you are confused. As am I, I was to belive that there would be three of your kind, not two."  
  
Through her shock, Nikki realised that Jason hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Hey Andi!" She shouted across the field to where Andi was currently sparring with Boromir.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were sitting on the grass nearby watching. They had oviously realised that Andi was not a threat to them, and had relaxed a bit.  
  
"What?!" he called back slightly annoyed, and began walking towards Nikki, with the others silently following.  
  
"Where's Jason?"  
  
  
  
~*~ Ahh, the never ending Question, 'where's Jason'...Well you'll find out in the next chapter...*ducks objects being thrown at her*... Please review!!...*hides*... ~*~ 


End file.
